second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Roza Ganiyeva
"What part of "Keep going" don´t you understand? Either we deal with those overgrown lizards now, or we will have a siege on our hands for the next two weeks! You are afraid of getting hit? Welcome to the freaking army! Now move!" ''-''Roza Ganiyeva during the battle of Thrus-Sangurr- Born in 2232 in the Commonwealth planet of Curacao, Roza Ganiyeva spent most of her life in the nation's armed forces, her impressive skills when it came to commanding soldiers only matched by her short fuse and need to keep going, even while suffering from a number of nearly fatal wounds. By 2300, as the Commonwealth battled the Yaanari league, Roza was commonly seen piloting a Scimitar MK3 while leading infantry and tank forces forwards in all manner of swift and often highly-risky operations. Many soldiers in the army know her as the "Crimson Eternal", for her tendency to always come back alive, no matter the odds or wounds to her person. A student of General Branicki (and a very difficult one at that if the old general's memories are something to be believed), Roza has several times been offered high ranking positions in the army, a promotion she has refused every time. While a few believe this is due to her connection with the rank and file, many others whisper that Roza just does not feel comfortable outside the battlefield, that it is there where she truly feels alive. Fighting in the army from an early age, Roza has taken part in many of the bloodiest conflicts in the Commonwealth's history, including Fal'Kaboss and Voice. With every new campaign, less and less of her flesh and bone remain, with Roza often boasting about how very few battlefields have not tasted her blood, mixed with that of her foes. Currently, the captain is more machine than human, her bionics doing very little to cool her emotions or temper. In service to the Commonwealth Recruit The first true recording of Roza's existence happened in 2249, when Roza faked her age to join the Commonwealth's armed forces. Tall and athletic, she behaved almost in the same way of a gang member or a beast as she answered to even the slightest insult with her fists, taking in even several opponents at once until she earned the respect (and a healthy amount of fear) from her companions. Thought by some to be the bastard child of General Branicki, Roza was not well liked by her superiors, including the old general himself, who thought she was too dangerous to be left at the had of a squad. Learning of her superior's plans to send her away, Roza demanded to be allowed to show her worth, taking a squad of young recruits through simulations and several war games which pushed her, and those unfortunate enough to be under her command, to their limits. While they still doubted her ability to control her temper in the battlefield, the results spoke for themselves. Moreover, tensions were growing high and more officers were needed at the front to lead new Commonwealth armies in battle. Clone troopers , more than any other body in the army, lacked a proper body of able commanders. It would be here, leading these regiments, that Roza will see her first actions and shed blood for the first time. Fal'Kaboss Fighting under the command of General Telaviin, Roza took his clone troopers during the first offensives to the capital of the Kingdom of Yadra. Well fortified, motivated and fighting in terrain they knew well, the Karthemas defenders turned a battle into a war of attrition. Commonwealth squads were often ambushed and destroyed before they could get any support, artillery positions were taken by nearly-suicidal assault squads and lone knights, like the famous warrior known as The Paragon Blade, motivated the defenders with their impressive deeds. Despite the irregular and ambush-riddled terrain, Roza's attitude did not change. Far from it, the young officer became even more aggressive, charging at the Karthemas who tried to ambush her and her troops and chasing them down to their lairs while supported by orbital fire which dropped dangerously close. Taking the blade of a fallen knight as her own, personal weapon, Roza also was seen fighting hand-to-hand with enemy forces. In one of these fights, a Karthemas warrior cut several of her fingers, yet Roza carried on, only accepting medical attention when she realized her limbs were starting to fail her. Always taking dangerous missions, Roza lost more than a few fingers on the fields of Fal'Kaboss. Supported by tanks and aviation, she led a strong assault towards one of the planet's many mountain ranges, battered and filled with holes after nearly a week of bombardment by the guns of Task Force Manticore. Through the chaos of the assault, an explosion sent her flying back, taking her consciousness just as a Karthemas counterattack drove the Commonwealth's troops off. When Roza woke up, half blind and bleeding, she managed to drag her body through the darkness to be rescued before she died of blood loss by a patrol of clones. This time, more serious treatment was needed. Her right hand was changed for a bionic part, as was one of her eyes and a leg. For her services, Roza was given some medals and a chance for promotion she quickly refused, her temper quite foul as she learned of the surrender of the planet. Yaanari worlds As the clones under her command were now either dead or wounded, Roza asked to be taken to a different regiment so she could continue the war, this time in Yaanari territory. Already, she had had some training when it came to piloting and fighting in a mech unit, a training she finished as the fleet took her to the heart of the realm of the Yaanari league. Wielding the firepower of a new FC7"Branicki" Battlesuit, she now followed the general of the same name, only to discover that the Yaanari were not all that eager to fight or defend their planets against the Commonwealth's advance. Aside from a few, short-lived skirmishes, Roza did little more than advance across continents, making Yaanari garrisons surrender after only a couple of shots from her guns. The only true fighting Roza faced was that against a strong, well-equipped garrison of Yaanari judges. Shielded by a line of bunkers, trenches and other heavy fortifications, the 2000-strong garrison managed to stop several attacks by Minervan Spiders, forcing Branicki to send in more professional troops. While she did lose and had to replace her one remaining eye for another bionic one after the battle, Roza still managed to take the position, her attack so sudden and brutal, the defenders had no way of coordinating a defence. Voice By the time Roza was sent to the Biluan world of Voice, she had managed to become a trusted officer under the command of Branicki (trusty as long as the old general could see where she was at all times). Still refusing to rise through the ranks, she began to specialize in the use of mech units alongside infantry formations and often demanded that every foot company had at least half of a mech squad attached to it as support. The few years of peace which followed the victory against the Yaanari, Zracon and Yadrani did not sit well with Roza. Constantly, she got into trouble, with many accusing her of starting fights just so she could have an excuse to let off some steam. During the last months before the last campaign against the Biluan mind, she even thought of joining a mercenary company for a while, yet returned to her regiment as she learnt of the new war the Commonwealth was going to jump into. While it is true that the battle in Voice is considered one of the darkest times in the history of the Commonwealth's land armies, the same cannot be said for Roza. When the lines began to crumble and dead officers began to outnumber living ones, she took control of several infantry divisions, ordering them to change tactics and fight alongside mechs and Karthemas Auxiliary Banners in a way more similar to that of Earth soldiers in the 18th century than true, modern warriors. Lacking heavy weaponry, the Biluan moved forth like waves, waves which Roza and her men managed to quickly surround and break while troops behind them reorganized and tried to bring artillery and long-range support. Roza was one of the last to be evacuated out of Voice, her mech a ruin full of claw marks and her body nearly torn to shreds after having to cut her way through a group of starving Biluans. Nearly dead, she was dragged to one of the last evacuation ships. By the time she woke up, Voice had been dead for two weeks and nearly everything, from her neck to her toes, was a mixture of wires and metal. Category:Characters Category:Members of the Commonwealth Category:Military Commanders